


Meeting your soulmate

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: In ths one shot, you will attend your first BVB concert and meet your soulmate...I had this idea at three am, after reading a os with the same soulmate! AU, with Mikey Way. And I wanted one with CC, so I wrote it for myself, and decide to share it.





	Meeting your soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate! AU: you can hear your soulmate singing in your head.

Today, you were very happy. Tonight, you were attending your first Black Veil Brides concert. Being particularly happy, you kept singing all day, wondering sometimes if it was annoying him because your soulmate could hear you sing. But you doubted having a soulmate because you couldn't even remember the last time you've heard him sing. But it couldn't darken your mood.

You started to get ready, choosing clothes from your wardrobe. You finally pick up, ripped black skinny jeans with a studded belt, and a black Black Veil Brides tee, You put on a studded leather choker, silver earrings and a fingerless glove on your right hand. You finally stand in front of your shoes, and finally, choose your boots. It has heels, but it was very comfortable, and being (your height) you knew you would see better. And in case, it could be useful to throw more powerful kicks. With your smudged eyeliner making your eyes look bigger and your black lipstick, you were satisfied with your reflection. You took your glasses (if you have) before leaving your room.

Before you could really realise it, the concert was already starting. You were not very far from the barriers, but enough from the mosh pit, you wanted to enjoy it without being hurt. During the concert, you were singing with the crowd, not knowing what was taking place backstage after the show...

CC was excited, and his first reflex was to tell the others.

"Guys! She is here"

"What?" said Andy.

"My soulmate! She was at the show tonight! She was singing along!"

CC was all happy and the guys didn't have the guts to tell him that even if she was there, he wouldn't probably meet her.

At this time, you were outside, waiting for the band. But the one you were really waiting for was Christian. You were sitting afar from the other fans, who seemed to be mostly waiting for Andy and Ashley. Ready to wait, you plug your earphone before listening to Set The World on Fire. Not so long after that, you saw that the guys were here. Not being very comfortable with the idea of being near a lot of noisy fans, you decided to wait for a little, when it would be a little calmer. Hearing the beginning of Ritual, you started to softly sing along.

CC was signing a fan's tee-shirt before noticing a girl not very far. She seemed cute, and he was wondering why she wasn't waiting with the other fans. Probably too shy. And as he was watching her, he saw her lips moving, like she was singing, after all, she has earphone. And he suddenly hears Her again. As he was walking toward the girl, it seemed that the voice in his head was getting louder. He started to sing along to Ritual.

You heard a voice joining you. It was Him! And as you lift up your head, you saw Christian Coma singing in front of you, perfectly in time with the voice in your head. Then he stopped, seeing that you noticed him, and said with a grin: "Found You."

You could not believe what was happening. He seemed so happy!

"I'm Christian Coma. And you?"

" (Your name)" you answered him softly. CC was your soulmate!

Well, now you knew why he wasn't singing a lot. He was simply the drummer of your favourite band.

"I knew you were here! I heard you singing at the show, and I was so happy when I understood that you were here! I was so excited at the idea to finally meet you! And you are way prettier than in any of my dreams."

You started to blush, but not as hard when he took off his bandana to put it on your head.

"Like that, people will know that you're with me."

He smiled, before asking if it was okay for you to wait for a little for him since he still had to meet the other fans. You smiled, saying yes.

And as he leaves you, he could hear you singing again, this time Die For You. And as he was meeting the other fan, he couldn't help but hum in rhythm with you. Seeing that, the guys wondered what happened.

But soon there was no fan left beside you, and CC took your hand and led you to meet the rest of the band. They were surprised to see him introduce you as his soulmate. And then he adds that you'd stay with him, kissing you on the cheek.

"I"m not leaving you now that I've found you."

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, I don't think it's right to write fanfic about real people. Or at least for me. But I really needed this one, so I wrote it for myself and decided to share it, because someone may need it as much as me. But it will probably be the only one about a band member. Also, I respect the fact that CC has a girlfriend. This is for entertainment purpose only.


End file.
